


[Podfic] A Most Interesting Meeting

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofA Most Interesting Meetingby serenbachAuthor's summary:Thorin finds out something very interesting in a meeting with representatives from lake-town.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Kudos: 20
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] A Most Interesting Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Most Interesting Meeting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6307915) by [serenbach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenbach/pseuds/serenbach). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2fm9olrn7gzymen/A%20Most%20Interesting%20Meeting.mp3?dl=0) | 00:02:25 | 2.12 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you serenbach for leaving permission to podfic.
> 
> This has been recorded for Voice Teams 2020 for the post-canon challenge.
> 
> Thanks for listening.


End file.
